Susanna White (1593-1680)
}} Biography Susanna White (Mayflower passenger) was a passenger on the Mayflower. She was pregnant during the Mayflower voyage and gave birth to Peregrine in late November 1620, while the ship was anchored at Cape Cod. Peregrine was the first white baby boy born on the Mayflower in the harbor of Massachusetts, the second baby born on the Mayflower's historic voyage, and the first known English child born to the Pilgrims in America. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: William White Susanna's first husband was Pilgrim William White (1570-1621). It has been disputed whether or not she ever lived with the Pilgrims in Holland or joined up with her husband in England. By him she had sons Resolved and Peregrine White, all of whom were Mayflower passengers. 2nd Marriage: Edward Winslow Susanna was widowed February 21, 1621, and subsequently married Pilgrim Edward Winslow (1595-1655) who later became 3rd Governor of Plymouth Colony. Edward's first wife had perished on March 24, 1621. Susanna married Edward on May 12, 1621 in Plymouth Colony. The wedding of Edward Winslow and Susanna was the first in Plymouth Colony. Research Notes With an extremely common surname (White) and given name (William) this pilgrim has been the hardest to research his ancestry. There is a lot of confusion about his wife's maiden name. And it has been disputed that they were ever part of the Pilgrim population in Holland. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census Bradford's Journal: White Family The White family, as recalled by William Bradford (1590-1657) in 1651, per their Mayflower voyage, and the birth of Peregrine: “Mr. William White, and Susana, his wife, and one sone, called Resolved, and one borne a ship-bord, called Peregriene; and *2* servants, named William Holbeck and Edward Thomson.” The fate of the White family as recalled by Bradford in 1651: “Mr. White dyed soon after ther landing. His wife married with Mr. Winslow (as is before noted). His *2* sons are married, and Resolved had *5* children, Peregrine tow (sic), all living. So their increase are now *7*." Bradfords Journal: Winslow Family Source: History of Mayflower Plantation (1650) by William Bradford (1590-1657) "Mr. Edward Winslow, Elizabeth his wife, & 2 men servants called George Soule, and Elias Story, also a little girl was put to him called Ellen, the sister of Richard More." "Mr. Ed Winslow, his wife died the first winter; and he married with the widow of Mr. White, and hat 2 children living by her marriageable, besides sundry that are dead. One of his servants died, as also the little girl soon after the ships arrival. But his man George Soule is still living,, and hath 8 children." Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memorium on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0282343253/maintourvacationA/ Winslow Memorial, Vol. 1] : Family Records of Winslows and Their Descendants in America, With the English Ancestry as Far as Known; Winslow Family(Classic Reprint) - Tracing family roots of the descendants these early Plymouth Colony settlers back to England. * White in Plymouth County, Massachusetts - first families history * Susanna White- disambiguation * MainTour Plymouth Colony * William White (1570-1621)/List of Famous Descendants Category:People honored on Green Harbor Monument Category: Winslow in Massachusetts Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony